


Roommates Suck

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of summer- freeform, 5sos AU, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Ashton, Rich Ashton, computer software engineer Michael, journalist luke, photographer calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum, Luke, and Michael were as close as close could be then Michael moves out to Los Angeles to be closer to his girlfriend, leaving Calum and Luke alone. The two find their way and seem to be thriving as a twosome- until Luke gets engaged and moves in with his fiancee. Calum feels abandoned and suddenly Ashton is in his life. Calum finds himself living with Ashton and as their relationship blossoms, they find themselves helping fix unfortunate events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm Cashton trash as you can see and I feel like there isn't enough quality Cashton stuff so I'm just trying to make my corner of the Cashton world a lil better

"You're fucking moving to LA." Luke deadpans as he puts his cereal bowl in the kitchen sink and fills it with water. "Not exactly the reaction I wanted but yeah." Michael says as he nervously wrings his hands out, "Jane really needs help with her shop and I could get better work hours with this job transfer." "Since when is computer software engineering  _that_ hard? You just wanna be under her ass!" Luke argues. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my job. What I do isn't easy! Not all of us wanna take the _easy_ route and go into journalism, like _Mr._   _oh so perfect Luke Hemmings,_  you fucking broke ass Barbara Walters." Michael sneers. "So what the hell are Calum and I supposed to do, seek a roommate and possibly get murdered by some random psycho because  _you_ decided that Skype sex isn't good enough?" " _God_ , you're so dramatic. You guys will figure it out. I'm sorry but I miss her and long distance relationships suck." Michael says calmly. I'm not really listening at this point because Luke is getting angrier and Michael is trying to calm down. I consider mediating but decide to just go to my room. Luke and Michael get louder and I turn on my radio. I've been feeling pretty throwback lately so when Sir Duke by Stevie Wonder begins playing over their screaming, I laugh to myself over the joy of the music and the their carrying on. Suddenly my bedroom door flies open. "Cal, can you  _please_  tell thisasshole that he has no right to be mad?" Michael grates through clenched teeth. Stevie is now just background music and I feel like I'm in a movie as Luke barges in and starts laying into Michael.  _ **"Why don't you both shut the fuck up?"**_  I scream. They both fall silent and I can hear Stevie again. " _Michael,_ this is your decision. Stop letting Luke upset you.  _Luke_ , stop being a dick. Do I like his decision? _No,_ but I'm gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. Why?  _Because it's his decision and I don't control his life._ " I yell. Luke rolls his eyes, "First Zayn leaves One Direction and now my best friend is leaving me." Luke sighs. "Luke, you're acting like you'll never see him again." I laugh. "If he keeps this shit up, you can bet your ass he won't." Michael grunts. "I'm leaving." Luke scoffs. "Goin' to Kate's place?" Michael asks as he falls into my bed. "Why does it matter? It's not like you  _really_ give a shit." Luke spats bitterly. "I'll be here for the breakup." Michael says with a shrug. Luke storms out of the room.

 

"I'm gonna miss you." I say to Michael before I realize. "Aw, Cal. I'm gonna miss you too. Promise you'll Skype me." He says and nudges me with his elbow. I look up at the ceiling and blink back the tears I feel trying to come out. Michael and I have been tied to each others' hips since we were ten years old. We've been through everything together and we've never been apart and now he's leaving me in New York City and I sort of feel like I can't breathe. "Remember when you were my date to prom because my ex was too scared to show up with a guy?" I ask. "Yeah, remember how you almost ruined it by kissing me?" Michael laughs. "You liked it." I laugh, "If memory serves me correctly, didn't you say I was a good kisser and you'd definitely date me if you were into boys?" "I did say that, didn't I?" He ponders. "Yeah, you did." I sigh. "Do you still have a crush on me?" He pipes up. "Why?" I ask suspiciously. "Because I wanna know if I've still got it. Besides, you're so picky about your men that it's baffling to even think that you'd like _me_." He explains. "Yeah." I chuckle. "Then I'm definitely still hot." He snorts. I realize that even though Michael hasn't left, I'm already missing him and I'm kind of lost.

 

 

**_Next Week_ **

****

 

"Call me when you land." I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. Luke's standing behind me with a sour look on his face, "Tell little miss Jane Matsumoto we said hello." He jabs. "Not now, Luke." I sigh impatiently, "You know if his plane crashed, you'd be the first one crying and wishing you weren't being such a little shit." "I'd rather not think about my plane crashing." Michael chuckles nervously. Luke huffs and gives him a tight hug. I can see that he's hurting but trying to stick to his guns. "Go." I press, hoping that I can make it back home before I break down. Luke and I watch Michael until he disappears. We're both speechless. Michael's been gone for less than a minute but it feels like he took the sunshine with him. Who's supposed to make sure Luke and I take time to live? The drive back home is quiet and when Luke and I are finally back in the apartment, he slumps off to his room and I wander into mine. I lay down and fall asleep; dreaming of Michael floating to LA in a hot air balloon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke are on their own now (I suck at summaries but please just read the story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update Wednesday but David Bowie broke my heart and I need to to keep my mind busy.

I step into the apartment and strip out of my coat before kicking off my wet boots and leaving them in the hall. "When did the forecast say snow?" I ask Luke as I spot him sipping a beer on the sofa. "Does it matter? You never check the weather anyway." He drones without looking away from the television screen. "Point taken." I surrender and head into my room to change into something more comfortable. I decide on a blue flannel shirt and black sweatpants then go into the kitchen to make tea. " _You're_ making tea?" Luke says in astonishment. I can't blame him since I'm not usually one to make my own tea. Michael used to do it but he's gone so I haven't had much tea lately. I carry my hot mug out into the living room and set it down on the coffee table then slump down onto the sofa beside Luke. He's watching Going Deep with David Rees like he usually does. A part of me is waiting for Michael to come out of his room and call Luke a dork for watching this show then proceed to sit down and eagerly watch it with him. He never does though. I sigh and get up to get my cell phone out of my jeans pocket. He's only been gone for two weeks but it feels like he's been gone for years. I decide to shoot him a message:

**Me: I miss u :(**

 

Before I even lock my phone a message comes through: 

**Michael: I miss you too :,(**

**Me: Then come back to NYC. The apartment is too fucking quiet.**

**Michael: ya know I can't just leave LA. I'm sorry though. is Luke still being a bitch?**

**Me: I know you can't. Yeah he is but he finally cried last night. He said he misses hearing you order pizza lol**

**Michael: poor loser. maybe I should call him...**

**Me: No let him call you. He's the one being an ass. If he really misses you he'll call you. I've had about enough of his bullshit. If I can get over you not being here I'm sure as shit he can.**

**Michael: you've made your point. I hope he cuts the shit soon. I miss talking to him :/**

**Me: He'll stop being an idiot soon. I'll beat it outta him if I have to. How's our girl doing?**

**Michael: Haha I know you would! she's alright. the shop is really thriving. she's so happy.**

**Me: Gross don't sound so in love xp**

**Michael: Jealous?**

**Me:  You know I am -_-**

**Michael: Don't worry cash money. one day some super hot daddy as fuck dude is gonna come along and tickle your fancy and you'll lose sleep at night wondering why you ever wanted this old lame ass fuckboy.**

**Me: Hope you're right. I'm gonna have dinner. Give Jane a kiss for me.**

**Michael: Will do. I love you Cal.**

**Me: I love you too**

I smile at my phone then order a pizza. "I'm hungry." Luke bellows. "Just ordered a pizza. Call Michael." I yell back. "No." He huffs. "Luke, I swear to God. Call him right now or I'm gonna call your little girlfriend and tell her you fucked me." I say warningly. "Okay fine Jesus." He yells in defeat. He's such an ass but I'm glad I still have him around. Being alone would scare me. "Are you gonna drink this tea or can I have it?" Luke asks when I step back into the living room. "No, you can have it." I say with a wave of my hand. "Didn't poison it, did you?" He laughs as he puts his phone to his ear. "Only one way to find out." I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets engaged and Calum meets Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer. I hope you enjoy!

"You're leaving me too? What the fuck, Luke. I'm not made of money. If you leave then I'm not gonna be able to afford to keep this place by myself." I exclaim as I follow Luke out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Cal. I just really wanna be with her. Luke says calmly. "Michael really wanted to be with Jane and you lost your shit over him leaving. Why is it okay for you to just 'Zayn outta here' but when Michael did it you cried like a baby without a tit to suckle?" I yell. "I'm moving across town, he moved across the country. There's a difference." Luke counters. " _There's a difference. There's a fucking difference?_ There is no difference. You're fucking leaving just like Michael. You're gonna pack up your shit and  _leave_ just like Michael did but it's okay now because you're not the one being left behind this time." I spew. My heart feels like it's gonna jump out of my throat and I feel unnecessarily warm. "Cal, I wasn't gonna tell you this under these circumstances but Kate and I are engaged." Luke says and puts his hands gently on my shoulders. The room is deathly quiet and I feel like I've gotten the wonderful knocked out of me. "You're...  _what?_ " I gasp. "I proposed to her last night. She wants me to move in with her." Luke says slowly. I don't know what say so I shrug his hands off of me and go to my room.

 

 Once inside, I close the door and crawl into bed. I wanna call Michael but he's probably just getting in from work and I don't wanna burden him with my problems. Six months ago when Michael left, Luke was so beside himself with hurt and anger but he has the nerve to put me through this a second time. Fuck. Luke comes into my room and sits at the foot of my bed. "I know a guy who'd be interested in rooming here so that way you don't have to move." He says quietly. "Fuck off, Luke. Don't act like you give a shit now." I snap. "Cal, just hear me out." He pleads. "I'm not listening." I say crossly. "His name is Ashton. He's a photographer- just like you. He sometimes does freelance work for me and some of the writers in the office. He's a really nice guy and he's hot." Luke says despite my request for him to leave me alone. "Wanna know something else?" Luke asks as he inches up closer to me and pokes my side. "I don't care, Luke. Go away." I groan. Suddenly he says two words that grab my attention, "He's  _gay."_ I roll over and face him, "Okay, fuckboy, I'm listening. Make it count." Luke laughs. "He's a wedding and baby shower photographer but he's got plans to open a gallery. He's what those Tumblr folks call an 'art hoe'. He's just your type. He's got a great personality. Friendly, really kind, bubbly as shit. Really just a nice guy." He says. I sigh, "I still don't want you to leave." I sulk, "What's wrong with where he's living now that he can't keep his ass over there?" Luke laughs but I'm not really amused, "He lives on Staten Island and the commuting is a pain in the ass so he wants to be closer to his job. Swing by the office during your break tomorrow, he's gonna be there." He leans back against my headboard. I roll my eyes and pour it on thick, "I'm  _not_ walking  _all the way_ to your job so you can play Hitch.  I'll just look for another apartment in Brooklyn or some shit.  _I'm_ not worried about commuting like Mr. Piss Baby- hey uh what's his last name?" "Irwin." Luke chuckles. "Mr. Piss Baby Irwin. Fuck him and you." I say feeling the anger reignite in my chest- _this fucker is leaving me. I'm not gonna be bought with some photography fuckboy._ "Okay, first of all, my job is like a block away from yours and second of all, I told him about you and he wants to meet you." Luke pleads. "I'm gonna assume you didn't hear what I said just moments ago so let me repeat myself: _fuck him and you._ " "Okay, motherfucker, you wanna play hardball? I already told him that you'd come so if you don't bring your little miserable, melodramatic ass over to my job tomorrow, I'm gonna tell him that you're being a prick and send him over to _your_ job so _don't try me, Calum_." Luke deadpans. "Did Michael tell you to say that?" I ask with a scoff. "Yeah... did it scare you?" He asks sheepishly. "Lil bit." I reply, "I'll go but only because I wanna see if he's hot." "From a heterosexual male's perspective, I'd say he's a ten." Luke ponders. "Really? A 'heterosexual male's perspective'? That's  _so_ gay." I laugh. "Says the flaming homosexual." Luke shoots back with a laugh, "Wear your burgundy t-shirt that Jane and Michael sent you. That's a good color on you." "Okay, Clinton Kelly." I sigh. "Thank you for doing this." Luke says seriously. "I'm not doing it for  _you_ _."_ I grumble. "That's alright. One day you'll thank me for this." He laughs. "Yeah, I'll thank you later with a lap dance and then when I'm done I'll suffocate you with that damn stuffed penguin you have." I mutter. "Kate gave me a lap dance once. I hated it." Luke says more to himself and I assume that Luke's awkwardness attributed to his miserable treat but it's something I'd rather not think about.

 

**The Next Day**

 

As the elevator doors open, I make a beeline for Luke's office and I hear a string of familiar voices greeting me. The usual greeting, "Hey, traitor!", "What's poppin', traitor?" "Come to scope out the competition, traitor?". I always get roasted by the crew here. When you work for a rival paper, it goes with the territory.  I don't bother knocking and just let myself in, "Okay, Lucifer, I'm up in this bizz-nitch. Where the fu-" The guy I'm assuming is Ashton is sitting on Luke's desk and fumbling with the stress ball I got Luke for his Birthday. There's an expensive camera hanging from his neck and he's dressed in a muscle tank with David Bowie's mugshot on it and black skinny jeans that are rolled up just past his ankles and navy blue suede Oxford shoes; he's got black horn-rimmed glasses on and his long honey colored hair is pulled back into a bun. _He's got a bun. Shit._  We lock eyes and he smiles at me, "Did you just say 'Bizz-nitch'?" He asks cheerfully with a thick Australian accent. Luke never told me he was an Aussie too. "Yeah... it's kinda my thing." I reply quietly. "Nice." He says with an approving nod, "You must be Calum." "Yeah I am. You must be Ashton."  I say as calmly as I can. He smiles at me warmly, "Live in person. Wanna have a seat? Luke had to go and help an intern. He told me to wait here." He says casually. "Yeah, I will." I say and walk over to Luke's desk chair before plopping down in it. It's a very comfortable chair; so comfortable that sometimes when I sit in it I like to pretend that I'm sitting in the palm of God's hand but this isn't the time for it because Ashton watches me curiously. I'm usually better at making the most of meeting new people but I'm not sure of what to say or do so I improvise, "I uh, like your shirt." I say nervously. His eyes light up. "Thanks! I like yours too. That's a nice color on you." He replies then bites down on his bottom lip, "That sounded weird. Sorry." I smile and feel less awkward knowing that he's just as nervous as me, "Thanks. It didn't sound weird." I chuckle. He turns to face me more and I have a better look at his biceps- they're _nice._ Before my mind can completely wander to how it would feel if he were to put me in a headlock, he pipes up, "So uh Luke told me that you're about to have the apartment all to yourself. Are you excited?" "Not a bit. I can't afford to keep it without him so I'm gonna have to find another place." I reply a little more bitterly than I mean to. "He never mentioned that. I'm sorry about that." Ashton says with a sad expression- like he genuinely feels bad for me. "Hey, he told me that you live on Staten Island. Is it nice over there?" I ask. "Oh yeah, it's nice but I'm looking for an apartment here in the city. Traveling back and forth every day is starting to suck." He says with a shrug. That's when it hits me- Luke didn't really  _talk_ to Ashton the way he said he had. The bastard was setting me up! "Any luck yet with finding an apartment?" I ask. He shakes his head, "Nope. So far the only apartments within a reasonable distance are all gaudy bachelor pads. I'm not really into those." He explains. I like him already. "I've got extra space at my place." I mutter absentmindedly. His eyebrows quirk up and a playful smirk spreads over his lips. "If you're interested... I mean until you find something better." I quickly say. "I'll take you up on that offer." He says with a nod.  _Where the hell is Luke?_ I smile nervously at him. "Luke said that you were a solid ten according to his 'heterosexual male perspective' I'm gonna have to agree with him." Ashton says as he looks down at me. His eyes are curious and playful but the way he towers over me from perched up on Luke's desk makes me feel small and just a little nervous. "He said the same about you." I shoot back as I lower my head so he can't see me try to hide my expression. "By the way you're blushing, I'm assuming you agree." He says as he tilts his head to the side to get a better look at me. I shrug and look towards the door.  _Come on Luke. Get back in here. I'm fucking drowning._ "Luke didn't tell me you were so shy." Ashton says breaking me out of my mental prayers for the floor to give weight beneath me so I don't have to sit here any longer. "Oh." Is all I can say.

 

Suddenly Luke comes in and I feel like I can breathe again- sort of. "Sorry, I had to sort some things out. Hey, Cal." He says with a smug grin. I'm gonna kill him later. "Hey,  _Luke._ " I grit. "How long have you been here?" He asks.  _Just long enough to make a complete ass of myself, thanks for asking._ "About five minutes." I reply shortly. "Ah, so you two have had more than enough time to get to know each other." Luke says with a casual nod but his expression isn't fooling me. "I like your friend. He's quiet but I like him." Ashton pipes up. " _Calum? Quiet?"_ Luke laughs, "Calum's only quiet when he's sleeping." Ashton laughs, "It's kinda funny that you stopped by though. I was wondering when I'd get a chance to meet you." He says as he looks at me. My blood starts boiling and I shoot up out of Luke's chair. " _Really, Luke?_ You didn't fucking tell him?" I yell. Luke smiles guiltily and Ashton looks even more confused. "I might've forgotten to." He says cheekily. "What's going on? He didn't tell me  _what?"_ Ashton asks. "This shady bastard pretty much told me that you were expecting to see me because he told you that I said I'd come. He  _also_ told me about how you were apartment hunting and might be interested in checking out our place and shit so,  _me,_ being the  _idiot_ that I am, trusted  _Luke Hemmings the shadiest motherfucker I know_ to tell me the truth and came here and basically made an ass of myself." I yell. Ashton looks at Luke, "Really." He says like less of a question and more like he was trying to process what was happening. Luke purses his lips. "What exactly  _did_ he tell you?" I ask Ashton. "He told me that he needed me to come here so we could talk about a project he needed me to do for an article he's working on." Ashton replies, "He never once mentioned that you were coming. I mean he told me that sometimes you stop by but he didn't tell me that he  _asked_ you to swing by today." "You set me up!" I yell and charge at him. Ashton firmly grips my arm. "Wait." He says gently. He lets me go. "Kick his ass later. There's so much commotion going on right now. It wouldn't be fair to disturb everyone outside with all the noise." Ashton says calmly. He's levelheaded and the assuring expression he gives me makes me calm down a little. "Did you just calm down  _Calum Hood_?" Luke asks with an odd expression. "I just saved your life now do you need me for anything or was that project made up?" Ashton says firmly. He's hot when he's annoyed. Luke's guilty smirk says everything he's too embarrassed to say. "Don't you  _dare_ smirk. You're not even that cute." I spat. "I'll uh... walk you out." Ashton says and escorts me out of the room. "I guess you're not so quiet, huh?" Ashton chuckles as we make our way to the elevator. "Sorry about that. Sometimes he just _really_ pisses me off." I sigh and press the call button for the elevator; the doors open and we step inside. "It's alright. Luke has a way of pissing everyone off. Typical straight white boy disorder." He laughs and presses the button for the lobby. He looks at me with raised eyebrows and I try to act like I'm not awkward out it. "The lighting in here suits you really nicely, can I take your picture?" He says sheepishly. "Okay." I reply. He lifts his camera to his eye and adjusts his zoom and focus, "This one's gonna be nice." He muses. "Should I look at the camera or..." I trail off. "Pretend I'm not here." He mutters. "Um... okay." I say and look up at the floor counter. We're on the 5th floor now. I hear his camera shutter and I look at him expectantly. He shows me the picture on the small camera screen. I look  _good_. "That's really nice." I say earnestly. Ashton smiles and the doors pull apart. We step out and he looks at me and jams his hands in his pockets, "So uh, what time is your break over?" He asks. I look down at my watch, "I've got another twenty minutes. What time do _you_ have to get back to work?" I say and finally look him dead in his face. He's  _really friggin_  beautiful. "I don't, it was supposed to be my day off until Luke got me all the way out here but now that I'm in the city; I don't wanna go back home yet." He says with a shrug. "I get off in an hour and a half, maybe I could show you my apartment?" I ask. "Cool! I'll walk you back and kill some time till you're done." He says brightly and in this moment I come to the conclusion that Ashton probably pisses pink lemonade, farts glitter, and shits rainbows. I smile, "Can you stay busy for that long?" I ask him as we start down the street. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He says as he pats his camera, "Besides for July the weather is particularly nice. Reminds me of Spring back in Hornsby. I'll just take some pictures, take a walk, ya know... just stay in the area. I might just..."  I stop listening when lets his hair out. It falls down and barely touches his shoulders; he runs his fingers through his golden locks and I dig my nails into the palms of my hands to stop myself from dropping down on my knees and begging him to let me touch it. I shouldn't be staring as hard as I am and I can tell by the way he suddenly stops saying whatever it is that he was saying and smirks at me that I realize that he's aware of what he's doing to me. I snap my head in the direction that we're walking and he laughs. "You're not very good controlling yourself, are you?" He asks as we come to a stop at an intersection. "Not at all." I reply. He laughs, "I like that." I smile and look down at my sneakers, "Me too." I whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Ashton get to know each other

Ashton and I have really hit off over the last few days and he's been over to help Luke pack up his things. I think I won't be so lonely if Ashton does decide to room with me but for now, we're just getting to know each other. As Ashton and I sit on the sofa in my living room watching some show about Leonardo da Vinci, my phone rings- it's Luke. I answer the call, "What?" I say and Ashton laughs. "I'm gonna be working a little late tonight and then I'm heading over to Kate's so don't wait up for me." He says sounding a bit distracted. "How nice of you to tell me but I wasn't going to." I sigh. "What happened?" Ashton asks me quietly. "He's working late and going over to Kate's when he's done." I whisper back. "Is that Ashton I heard? Who are you talking to?" Luke exclaims and I can tell he's giving me his full attention now. "Um... Ashton's here." I reply. I look over at Ashton and give him a defeated smile. He grins back at me then swallows down the rest of his soda. "I thought he was going home! He told me he was going home! What's he doing there?" Luke rambles quickly. "Well, he changed his mind." I scoff. "Yeah, it's better than _lying_ , Lucas!" Ashton chimes in. "Put him on the phone." Luke demands. "He wants to talk to you." I say to Ashton as I hand him my phone. He takes it and holds it to his ear, "Luke, if you're attempting to 'crack Gretchen Wieners', I'm gonna crack  _you_ the next time I see you so with that said and out of the way; what do you want?" He says with a bored expression. I can't really hear what Luke is saying so I mute the television and Ashton chuckles softly as he eyes me amusingly. "What's he saying?" I whisper. "He's asking if we've... you know." Ashton whispers awkwardly. "Tell him we did- in  _his_ bed and then hang up." I whisper with a giggle. He nods and smiles at me, "Okay, fine. We did. In your bed. Happy now? Jesus, you're so  _nosy._ " Ashton sighs dramatically and ends the call. We slap fives as he hands my phone back to me. "So without sounding like I'm trying to rush into a relationship like some creep, I'm ready to take you up on that offer. I think we'd make pretty good housemates." He says as he looks at me cautiously. "Yeah! Sure. Do you need help packing your things up?" I ask trying to hide my enthusiasm. "Are you offering to help me?" He asks with a grin. "No, I was just asking for my health." I say and roll my eyes. Ashton laughs and shakes his head. I wanna kiss him but I'm afraid I'll ruin the mood and the leftover taste of Chinese takeout is steering me in the direction of not doing it. He looks down at his glass then swallows down the rest of his soda before looking at me, "You stare at me too much... I like it." He says slowly.  _Don't kiss him. It's too soon._ I shrug and look away. "Do you always shrug when you don't know what to say?" He asks. "I guess so." I say and shrug my shoulders again before I have time to stop myself. "I should probably head home now. It's rather late." He says more to himself than to me. "You can stay here for the night. It's so late and the trip back to the island is pretty long." I say suggestively. "Since you're  _begging_ me, I guess I'll stay." He chuckles. I put my hand to my heart and sigh dramatically. "Thank  _God_. I was wondering what I'd do if you turned down my offer."  Ashton looks at me and laughs warmly. "Help me clean up." I say softly and avoid his playful yet hungry stare. I rise to my feet and grab what I can; he grabs the rest and we head into the kitchen. "So Luke's leaving tomorrow. How are you holding up?" Ashton asks as he sits his glass in the sink. "I'll live. Fuck 'im." I mutter as I wash out the glasses and set them in the dish rack. "Heart of steel." Ashton chuckles from somewhere behind me. "I'm incapable of feeling pain." I laugh sarcastically. He's looking through the cabinets now, "Don't mind me, I'm just getting acquainted with where everything is." He sounds distracted and when I turn to look at him, I can see that he's making mental notes of where everything belongs. I finish with the dishes, "I'll let you borrow something to wear for the night. C'mon." I lead him to my room and he stands awkwardly in the doorway while fumbling with his hands and watching me rummage through my closet. I pull out an old Michael Jackson graphic tank top (because he's proven how good he looks in them and I have no morals) and a pair of black sweatpants. "You don't have to be so awkward." I say as I hand him the clothes. "Oh  _please,_ you're probably loving the fact that I'm the one who's awkward for a change." He laughs. "Of course, I am. Now strip." I say seriously even though I'm not. "Okay." He says casually and pulls his shirt off. "For fuck's sake! Ashton, I was  _kidding!_ " I cry out. "Then stop looking." He says and slips my shirt on. Bastard. I don't say anything. I kind of just stare at him. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckles. "I'll go take my pants off in the bathroom. Ya know... spare the sexual tension." "Thanks." I reply quickly. He smiles and heads to the bathroom. 

 

 _Michael. Fuck._ I grab my laptop and turn it on. I was supposed to skype Michael almost an hour ago. Once my laptop is on, I open Skype and call Michael while praying he answers. He does. His hair is blonde (it was blue the last time I Skyped him) and his expression is displeased, "Well look at who decided to show the fuck up. How are ya?" He deadpans sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Mike. I got distracted and the time got away from me." I rambled. He rolls his eyes and groans, "Kiss my  _ass_." Ashton appears in my doorway. "Hey... you alright?" He asks. "Yeah I'm just talking to the asshole I was telling you about. The first one that left me." I say. "Who the fuck is that? Lemme see him!" Michael screeches with an excited smile, "You getting laid C-Dawg?" " _No! Jesus!_ It's Ashton. The guy I was telling you about. He's getting ready to move in." I say as casually as I can. " _Let me see him!"_ Michael grunts anxiously. "No." I reply. "Ashton, dude! I'll send you fifty bucks if you let me see your face!" Michael yells. Ashton saunters over and sits next me. "Hi." He says with his usual friendly and cheerful smile. "He's daddy as _fuck_ , Calum." Michael gasps. "Are you sure you two aren't at b-" "I'm gonna hang up on you, Michael.  _Please_ shut up." I plead quickly. "Prude." Michael scoffs. "I like your friend." Ashton whispers in my ear. He's so close to me that I can feel the side of his body against mine. I smile a little and shake my head. "So how's LA life treating you?" Ashton asks. He's got such a relaxed way about him and I envy that. "It's nice. It's hot a shit most of the time but it's no worst than Australian summers so I can't complain. When it gets too hot, I don't go out if I don't have to. My lady's always saying I'm too pale considering I've been here for so long but boo-hoo." Michael replies. "Where is Jane?" I ask. "Girls night out. They all went to see some movie. Can't remember the name of it." Michael says and shrugs. I lay back against my pillows as Michael and Ashton continue chatting. I'm too tired to feel left out and I like the fact that they're talking. Michael's usually so cautious of new people but Ashton tends to bring the bright side out of everyone. After a good forty-five minutes, they decided to call it a night and ended the call. "Do you want me to shut down your laptop?" Ashton asks. "Please and thank you." I say quietly and watch him navigate it like he's done it before. "I have the same laptop." He chuckles before I can say anything. I nod with a sheepish expression. He sets my laptop down on the trunk at the foot of my bed. "How expensive are you talking?" I suddenly ask. "What?" He asks. "You said looking is free but touching is expensive. I was gonna- fuck... Nevermind. I don't even know why I speak." I mutter. "For you, free." He laughs softly. I sit up and wrap my hands around his forearms and slowly glide them up. He smiles down at me; kind of like he's amused and I begin to wonder if I should've just wished him a goodnight and gone to bed. His skin is warm and soft and I give his biceps a squeeze before drawing back. "You're the first person to ever do that." He says very matter-of-factly. "Good." I reply groggily. "Go to sleep." He says and gently pushes me back on the bed. I slip under my covers, "Good night." I say. "Good night." He whispers as he shuts off the light and exits my room. Should I close your door?" He asks. "Yeah. I don't like looking into the hallway when it's dark." I reply. He chuckles and shuts the door. I fall asleep before I realize it.

 

 

**The Next Morning**

 

 

 

 

 

 I wake up begrudgingly and stretch. I look at the digital clock on my nightstand and it reads  **8:53**. " _Why the hell am I awake?!"_ I yell because I'm quite annoyed that I'm up so early on a Saturday morning but I remember that Ashton's here so I sit up. There's a knock on my door. "Come in." I call out. My door opens and he's in the doorway, "Are you okay?" He asks. He's wide awake and I'm almost disgusted by it. He's kind of perfect in every possible way. "Yeah I'm okay. I'm just tired." I sigh. "Can't go back to sleep?" He asks. I shake my head. "Are you hungry?" He presses a little. "Definitely." I say eagerly. "I went that cafe, Kaylan's on the corner and got some stuff. I wasn't sure of what you felt like having so I grabbed a few things. Get yourself together and come on out to living room." He says softly. I nod. He smiles and shuts the door back. I grab my phone off of my nightstand and text Michael:

 

**Me: HE BOUGHT ME BREAKFAST**

I doubt Michael would be up considering LA is four hour behind but he replies:

 

**Michael: how cute what'd he get you?**

**Me: He went to Kaylan's while I was sleeping. He didn't know what I'd feel like eating SO HE GOT A FEW THINGS. Who tf does that? He's insanely nice.**

**Michael: SUCK. HIS. DICK.**

**Michael: if you haven't already... ;)**

**Me: WTF?? I haven't done that and I don't plan on it**

**Michael: yet? ;)**

**Me: It's like the asscrack of dawn where you are right?**

**Michael: yeah**

**Me: Try going to sleep. You say nasty shit when you're tired...**

**Michael: okay. say hi to your sugar daddy for me**

**Me: Michael I swear I'll kill you**

**Michael: okay lol I'm sorry love you**

**Me: love you too**

**Michael: but seriously... suck his dick**

**Me: MICHAEL  -_-**

**Michael: okay I'm done messing with you lol sorry I'm gonna go to sleep**  

**Me: okay**

**Michael: 8====D**

**Me: t(-.-t)**

I lock my phone and put it into my sweatpants pocket then get up to head to the bathroom for the usual morning routine. When I go out to the living room, Ashton's sitting on the couch sipping orange juice. "There he is!" He cheers and pats the spot next to him. I plop down and he grabs the bag off of the coffee table. It's fairly big, "Did you get their kitchen sink too?" I laugh. "No, it wouldn't fit but I wanna go back for it later." He scoffs and pulls wrapped foods out of the bag, "Okay so I got a BLT, egg and bacon, bacon egg and cheese, egg whites and turkey, and a buttered bagel. It's all still warm so..." "I'll take the BLT." I say with a grateful smile. "I had a feeling you'd want that." He says and hands it to me. "Really? Well, I have a feeling you're gonna eat the egg whites and turkey sandwich." I say as I unwrap my sandwich. His hand hovers ever the egg whites and turkey sandwich then switches to the egg and bacon sandwich, " I guess you were..." He picks up the egg whites and turkey sandwich, "... right." He winks at me and unwraps the sandwich. I reach for the remote with my free hand and turn the television on, "Pick something to watch. Hurry up. Let's go. Move it, move it, move it." I say playfully. "I'm not good under pressure! Um... History Channel!" He laughs. "Sounds good." I chuckle and turn to the channel. There's a documentary about celebrity conspiracy theories. "Nice." I say to myself. "Do you believe that the government had John Lennon and Bob Marley killed?" I ask him. He finishes chewing and ponders it for a second then says, "I can't say that I believe it happened but I can say this: the American government illegalized Amygdalin which is the cure for cancer because obviously there's always money in treating cancer but not half as much in curing it. John Lennon and Bob Marley had extremely positive effects on the youth of their times and they were both anti-war and openly objected the government's ways so think about it... If John and Bob were influencing young people to live in harmony and love then that meant that the young people would keep protesting against what was wrong, the protests keep going, the government looks shittier by the day. They had two choices: give the people what they want and lose loads of money or scare the hippies by shutting them up straight at the source. If the government can be so cold that they'd let millions of people die so that they can remain rich then I wouldn't put that past them. Clearly money makes you do evil things so what would two more casualties be to them?" I didn't expect such a response. "You've got a point. I like your answer." I say with a nod. "There is solid evidence that the government was behind Martin Luther King Jr.'s death. _Solid evidence._ He wanted equal rights and was on a mission to get it. They killed him for wanting respect for his people and for himself.  _Killed_ him. Any kind of theory that anyone has about crooked things done by the government is backed by the fact that they had a man killed for trying to do the right thing." Ashton sipped his orange juice and gave me a knowing expression. "Nobody talks about that though. It's insane. It's like it didn't happen." I sigh. "That's what happens when you control an entire country- you get to filter everything." Ashton says. "So you like conspiracy theories a lot, huh?" I laugh. "Love 'em." He says casually. He's got his eyes trained on the television and he looks good when he's focused.

 

 

 

> **Three Days Later**

I knock on Ashton's apartment door and wait. The building he lives in is a pretty decent building just off of Richmond terrace and very familiar looking. The door swings open and he's standing there fully dressed and looking rather excited, "Hey, Cal! You're early." He chimes. "I'm never early, the world is just always late." I chuckle. He smiles and steps aside to let me in then shuts the door. "It wasn't too hard getting here. It's been a while since I've been over this way but I never forgot the way." "Well that's good because if you had gotten lost I would've worried." Ashton says as he shows me around, "This place is so easy to find. It was actually hilarious when my mom and my siblings came to visit me a few months ago! They kept driving past the building!" I laugh and imagine how confused his mother must have been. "So what do you want me to do?" I ask. "Stay _exactly_ where you are." He replies and whizzes off. A moment later, he returns with his camera, "May I?" He asks. I nod. "Look right at me." He mutters so I do and the camera clicks. "You're not a big fan of using the flash." I observe. "I use the flash when I have to but you're so  _different._  You kinda shine on your own. You don't need it." He says trying to be casual but blushing a bit. I wonder when it will be a good time to kiss him because he's really making it hard to keep my control.                                                                                                                                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me so long to update! I hope you enjoy

I come into the kitchen and Ashton's shirtless and making dinner. I stare at him for a second. He's stirring whatever is in a pan on the stove. His back looks smooth and his muscles flex under his skin in the most perfect way. I grab a can of Sprite from the fridge and crack it open then take a sip, "Put your damn shirt on. You've been here for three weeks and I hardly ever see you with a shirt on." I groan as convincingly as I can. "You  _like_ it!" Ashton laughs, "Besides you told me to make this place one hundred percent mine and that's what I'm doing. I didn't wear shirts on Saturdays in my old apartment so I'm not gonna do it here." "I can get used to that." I mutter as I pop a cherry tomato into my mouth. "I'm sure you already have." He says playfully from very closely behind me. I roll my eyes, "You aren't  _really that_ cute." I sigh and turn around. I can feel his breath on my face. "Is there a reason why you're all up in my grill? I don't remember inviting you to my barbecue." I say plainly. He sighs then goes back to the stove, "You ruined it!" He laughs. I laugh too and sip my soda. "What are you cooking, Gordon Ramsay?" I ask as I peep into the pan. "Chicken stir-fry. I saw the recipe on some cooking show last night and wanted to try it." He replies as he stirs everything and puts the lid back on the pan. "It isn't from that girl who doesn't eat her own food, right?" I ask. "Why would I follow a recipe created by someone who doesn't eat their own food?" He says playfully. "You look like the type. You also look like you shop at Whole Foods and like crossword puzzles, ankle bracelets and leisurely biking through Central Park." I say and wiggle my eyebrows. "Gee, we sure are judgmental." Ashton laughs and tucks one ankle behind the other. " _You have an ankle bracelet don't you, Ashton?_ " I exclaim and look down at his hidden ankle. "No, why would I?" He scoffs." I quickly sit my soda can down on the counter and squat down then pull up his pant-leg. There's a turquoise bracelet around his ankle. "So _this_ is just some sort of mirage then?" I laugh. "My sister bought this for me and sent it  _all_ the way from  _Sydney_ so  _fight me, Hood._ " He chuckles and pulls me up by my arms. "I'm not much of a fighter." I say with a grin. "I can tell." He says. "You also look like the type to wanna kiss me but bitch up every time you think you might have the nerve to do it." His grip on me is just a little tight but in a way that's just right. I'm almost positive that I'm staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Since you lack initiative, _I'm_ gonna kiss  _you_... is that alright?" He whispers. I nod dumbly and he chuckles as he presses his lips to mine. I sigh as he places his hands on my waist and backs me up against the counter. "The thing about you, Calum..." He lulls between kisses, "is that you're all talk and since I take initiative, I can put you right where I want you.." He slides his hands up my shirt and kisses me harder, "then do things like this." Ashton kisses one more time then pulls away and goes back to the stove leaving me panting. _"_ _Really?"_ I say. Ashton turns to look at me. He's smug, "What? If I hadn't kissed you then you wouldn't have gotten even  _that_ much action. Count your blessings. Besides, my chicken's starting to stick." He says and turns his attention back to the pan. "I'll bite you." I say threateningly. "I'm open to trying new things." He says casually as he gives the chicken a quick stir. I go over and stand beside him. "That was hot." I say quietly. "I thought you might like that." He says with a chuckle. I watch him turn the fire off under the pan and turn to face me, "Dinner's ready." He says. I nod. "At the kitchen table or on the sofa?" He asks. I chuckle and he rolls his eyes, "Sofa. Grab a plate, pervert."

 

 

**Exactly 2 Months Later**

 

There's a pounding on the front door and it startles me awake. Ashton and I had fallen asleep watching an Ancient Aliens marathon and the cable box clock displays 12:24 A.M. in blue digital lettering. Ashton has his arm around me and he gives me a confusing look, "I'll get it." He says when we hear more pounding a moment later. He gets up and heads over to the door then checks the peephole. "It's Luke." He says and quickly opens the door. Luke steps inside and he looks like he hasn't slept in days. "Luke, what's wrong?" Ashton asks as he guides Luke over to the couch. They both sit down. "She's cheating on me." Luke cracks out weakly. "What?" I say. "How do you know that?" Ashton asks. "I saw her. She told me she was going out with her friends and so I went out- just to the CVS around the corner from where we live. I really wanted some ice cream. She was buying condoms with some guy. They kept whispering about how much fun they were gonna have. She told him that she broke up with me. I didn't get a good look at the guy. I saw him put his hand in her back pocket and I couldn't take anymore so I just left. I think it was Roger." Luke sounded like he was somewhere else. "Roger from Editing?" Ashton asks. Luke nods solemnly. "Did you confront her about it?" I ask. My blood starts boiling but I try to keep calm. "I- th- no. I couldn't." Luke stammers and a tear rolls down his cheek, "I just couldn't. Michael was right." "Luke, are you sure it was Kate?" Ashton asks as he rubs Luke's shoulder, "I'm not doubting you and I don't want you to think that I'm questioning your intelligence but are you sure, buddy?" Luke nods solemnly, "Wouldn't you be able to spot Calum anywhere? His face? His voice? His laugh?" Luke murmurs. "Yeah." Ashton whispers. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't wanna go home." Luke pleads softly. "Of course. Do you need anything?" I say. Luke shakes his head. "Put him to bed for me?" I ask Ashton, hoping that my anger isn't obvious. "I'm not a fucking baby." Luke says as he stands up. He heads into my room. "Please don't do anything stupid." Ashton whispers to me. I stand up and Ashton does too, "I _mean_ it, Cal. Let Luke make the next move. If he wants you to do something  _then_ you do it. You can't just take this into your own hands. Promise me you won't do anything unless Luke says so." Ashton presses. "No." I say shortly. " _Calum_ , I'm serious.  _Promise_ me." I purse my lips and look away. Ashton takes my face in his hands and turns my face towards his, "Look at me, Calum." He says firmly so I do. "I will fucking lock you in your room and feed you through a small trap door that I will personally install myself until this whole thing blows over. Don't try me." "Fine." I sigh halfheartedly. "No say 'I promise I won't do any dumb shit'. Say it." Ashton says. "I promise I won't do any dumb shit." I sigh. "Okay. Now go sleep it off. We'll be able to sort this out and make our next move with clear heads after we get some rest." Ashton says then gives me a quick kiss and sends me to his room. I climb into bed and pull the blanket up to my chin. I consider creeping out of the apartment and heading out to pay Kate a visit but Ashton comes into the room and I consider waiting until he falls asleep. "He pretty much fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow." Ashton says and climbs into bed next to me. I turn on my side to look at him. "Stop waiting for me to fall asleep to sneak out. You made a promise." He says and yawns. "I am  _not_." I lie. "Sure. Why aren't you going to sleep?" He asks. "Not tired." I reply. "What are you thinking about?" He asks and brushes his hand over my cheek. "Beating her ass." I deadpan. "Jesus, Calum. You can't  _say_ things like that." Ashton says quietly. I shrug and inch closer to him. He wraps his arm around me and tucks my head under his chin. "I still wanna beat her ass." I mutter. "Go to sleep you lunatic." He sighs and rubs my back.

 

 

I wake up and Ashton's still holding me, "Kinda funny how you actually had an excuse for not sleeping in your own bed last night." He chuckles. I kiss his nose, "You generate body heat. I mean, you have to serve me  _some_ purpose." I whisper. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "I feel like I should be beating Kate's ass." I say and stretch. "You're impossible." Ashton says and shakes his head. I sit up, "Did you sleep well?" I ask. "Not really. I woke up every time you moved. I thought you were getting up to sneak out." He replies and closes his eyes. "Do you wanna go back to sleep? I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I say and push his hair out of his eyes. "You won't leave and come back before I wake up?" He asks and raises his eyebrows. "I won't. I promise." I laugh. He pulls me down next to him and holds me closely to him, "You can't sneak out if I keep you with me." He says groggily. Soon he dozes back off and I try to slip out of his grip. He wakes up. "I'm gonna check on Luke. Sleep." I say and he lets me go. I get up and head into my room. Luke is still sleeping so I head out to the kitchen and brew some coffee. I watch the last half hour of The Bodyguard while I eat breakfast then turn off the television. I call Michael but he doesn't answer so I leave a message then hang up. "Hey. You're here." I hear Ashton say from behind me. "I told you I'd stay. come here." I say with a smile. Ashton sits down beside me. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I'm worried about him." I reply. He nods and kisses me, "I am too. We just have to be there for him and  _stay levelheaded_. Okay?" He says and gives me a reassuring smile. I nod and smile back at him, "Can I beat her ass if I stay levelheaded?" I ask. "Do you want me to beat  _your_ ass?" He asks with a sigh. I nod eagerly and Ashton gets up. "You're the literal worst but I love you." He chuckles. I smile calmly. He  _loves_ me. That's the first time he's ever said it. "You don't have to say it back if you aren't ready. I already know you do." He says with a shy smile then heads off to get ready for work. I love him and I wish I'd just said it. I hear the bathroom door close and I sit back on the sofa. "Why are you such a dick?" I sigh. "I've been wondering the same thing." Luke says as he slowly slinks into the living room and falls down on the sofa next me. "Are you okay?" I ask and ruffle his already messy hair. "No, but that's just life." He sighs and closes his eye. "My boss called me and told me to take a few days off. Everyone at the fucking office knows. They've known longer than I have. You'd think at least  _one_ of them would've said something but  _no_. Now the rumor is that she left me because I suck in bed. That asshole Alexander who runs the music column texted me... you'll  _never_ guess what everyone's calling me." "What?" I ask nervously. "Tic-Tac Dick.  _They're fucking calling me Tic-Tac Dick, Calum. Tic-Tac Dick!"_ I stifle my laughter and pat his knee. He looks bewildered, angry, and almost as if he's going to burst into tears. "I've accidentally seen you naked enough to assure you that it isn't true." I say as seriously as I can. "Yeah but I'm not gonna show everyone at work my dick just to get them to shut up." Luke whines. I nod with understanding. "So how are things with Ashton?" Luke asks after a few minutes of silence. "He told me that he loves me and I choked." I deadpan. "You didn't. Oh my God. When did he say it?" Luke says with an exasperated sigh. "Not even a minute before you came out here. I just looked at him. He didn't look hurt or anything but it's gotta suck when you take a leap like that and basically get kicked in the ass." I reply. "Tell him. Tell him and mean it. He's a really great guy and lying to both of you was worth it. You're really happy and he talks about you so much. Tell him." Luke says sadly, "It took Kate almost nine whole months to say it to me. _Nine._ You know many babies were made and birthed in that time? That's a long time and hearing 'okay' or an extremely awkward silence is whack." "Whack?" I scoff. Whack." Luke says forwardly. "Are you hungry?" I ask. Luke shakes his head, "You?" "Yeah but I'm too lazy to make breakfast." I reply. "I'll make you something." Luke says then gets up and heads to the kitchen. I sit alone and wonder if Ashton is hiding his disappointment so I get up and head to the bathroom. "Ashton?" I say as I knock on the bathroom door. It swings open and a cloud of steam billows out. Ashton has a towel around his waist and his hair tied into a bun that's sat partially on top of his head. "Yes?" He says with a smile like he's sort of surprised that I'm here. "Do you want coffee?" I ask. "No, it's one of those days when it'll just make me anxious. Tea would be nice though if you don't mind." He replies. "Jasmine?" I ask. "Sullivan." He chuckles. I head into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Luke is frying eggs and trying his best to look like he isn't hurting but it's obvious that he is. "Are you okay, Luke?" I ask. He nods but doesn't look at me. He's crying. "Luke. Luke, please don't cry. It's gonna be alright. We'll fix this." I say reassuringly. Luke turns to me then buries his face into my shoulder and sobs deep and hard. I hold him tightly and rub his back. "We can't... I can't go back to the way things were but I-I love her so much." Luke sobs. I hug him tighter and decide to pay Kate a visit when Ashton leaves for work.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kate asks me. She's in shock so I decide to make the most of this. "Luke didn't tell you? We're having a dude night and he asked me to pick up some of his stuff. Are you gonna let me in?" I say impatiently. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Have you seen him?" She asks nervously. "He's at my place. You know how Luke is. He just showed up, had dinner then fell asleep watching TV." I reply casually "Aren't you gay? How are you gonna have a dude night?" She quizzes. "Me and my boyfriend are gonna wreck your little boy-toy. Ya know fuzzy handcuffs and body oils." I say sarcastically, "We're just hanging out so can I just grab some of his stuff? I don't particularly like looking at you for too long, I get sick." I push past her and head to the bedroom. "Calum, can you leave? The room's a mess and-" I open the door and Luke's coworker Roger is fast asleep in bed. "Well ain't this some  _shit_." I say astonishingly. "He was just spending the night. He lost the key to his apartment." Kate rambles on nervously. "How stupid do I look, Kate? Are you kidding me?" I sigh and grab Luke's rucksack from off the floor near the closet then grab some of Luke's clothes. "Wait till Luke gets a load of this." I say as I zip the bag and sling one strap over my shoulder. "You can't tell him!" Kate pleads. "Save it. I think I might." I sigh and leave the room. Kate runs and jumps in front of me, "I won't let you leave." She says threateningly. "What are you gonna do? Stab me?" I laugh as I pick her up and move her out of my way. "You can't.  _Please._ Calum, I'm  _begging_ you." She starts crying. "Stop crying. If you think for one second that I feel bad for you then you're a hell of a lot dumber than I gave you credit for." I reply as I walk out. She slams the door and I trot down the stairs. "Wait!" I hear Roger call out from at the top of the stairs. I turn around, "What?" I ask impatiently. "Look, I'll give you anything you want just  _please_ don't say anything. She loves him. You'd ruin everything." He pleads. "So you two fucked and yet  _I'd_ be the one ruining everything? You're just as stupid as she is. You deserve each other." I laugh and continue down to the lobby. "Think about what you're doing!" I hear him yell before the door shuts behind me. I start down the street and the thoughts start running in and out of my head. I'm slightly amused that Kate and Roger don't know but I'm still so angry that this whole situation is happening. I decide to get back home before Ashton calls during his break to check in on me.

 

"I got you some stuff." I tell Luke as I drop his rucksack on his lap. "You didn't." Luke says as the blood drains from his face. "I did. Luke, Roger was there too. In your bed." I  say cautiously. " _I knew it was him_." Luke exclaims as he stands up and flings his bag across the living room. "I'm really sorry, Luke." I try calming him down but he begins sobbing again. "Why didn't I just listen to everyone? You told me, Michael told me, Jane told me, Ashton told me, my family told me...  _your family told me._ I'm an idiot." I hug him as tightly as I can but I don't know what to say so I stay quiet and just let him cry. "Hey, uh... if Ashton asks... can you tell him that we went together?" I ask. Luke pulls back, "Why?" He asks. "He asked me not to go by myself." I confess quietly. "I'm not gonna lie." Luke says nervously as he pulls away from me. "You're  _so_ good at it.  _Please?_ _"_ I beg. "I suck at lying under pressure you  _know_ that!" Luke exclaims as he dries his eyes and wipes his nose on his sleeve angrily. "Okay fine then just don't say anything. When Ashton gets back, I'll do all the talking." I say firmly. Luke nods and sits down on the sofa. My phone rings and check the I.D.- it's Ashton. I accept the call, "Hey, Ashton." I say casually. " _Really? 'Hey, Ashton'?_ Jesus Christ, Calum. What the fuck did you do? You stopped by Kate's place  _didn't_ you?" Ashton whispers furiously. "What?  _No._ I've been here with Luke all day." I say and cut my eye at Luke. "Oh my  _God._ You're  _lying._ " Ashton grumbles, "Cut the crap." "Okay fine." I sigh in defeat, "I went but I didn't hit anyone, I swear. I just grabbed some of his clothes. That's all." "You still went after I asked you not to and I doubt you just grabbed his things and left. You did  _something_ else. We'll talk about it when I get home." Ashton admonishes, "Stay out of trouble." "I will. I love you." I say. Ashton's quiet for a few minutes but the background noise lets me know that he didn't hang up. "Fuck off, I love you too. Now get off the phone." He says and hangs up. There's a knock on the door. "Oh God, what if it's her?" Luke says as he paces the living room in a panic stricken state. "Relax." I say and head over to the door. Luke is still pacing nervously. " _Sit down, Luke."_ I sigh and check the peephole. It's Jane and Michael. I quickly open the door, "What are you dong here?" I ask. "Gee, it's nice to see you too, Calum." Michael sighs and pushes past me, rolling a luggage along behind him. "Luke called and told us what happened so Michael insisted that we hop on the first flight over here." Jane says then kisses my cheek. I take her things and kick the door closed. "So are we going to beat her ass?" Jane asks. " _No."_ Luke sighs. "Do you know who she's seeing?" Michael asks. "Yeah, Roger- one of my coworkers." Luke mutters. "Well, damn." Michael says. "So what are we gonna do?" Jane asks. " _We're_ not gonna do  _anything._  However, _I'm_ gonna... well, I'm not sure yet but I'll figure it out." Luke says on the brink of yelling. "You can't just ignore this." I say as I sit on the armrest beside Michael. "I know, I know. I just wanna wait until I've come to grips with this. I mean, if I talk to her now- if I even  _look_ at her, I'm gonna break down. I don't wanna be so weak when I talk to her." Luke replies quietly. Michael pats his back, "We're here for you, Luke." He says. Luke just nods.

 

 

We're all crammed in the kitchen and Jane's ordering Pizza. I hear the front door open and I check the time. 7:09. Ashton's home. He starts yelling and I can hear him approaching the kitchen, "Okay I'm home. Calum, you've got 5 seconds to start talking. I've had a long day and I'm in  _no_ mood for your shit. I'm go- what the fuck?" "Hey." Michael says casually. "Hi. It's great to see you two... what's going on? I feel like I've walked in on an intervention." Ashton chuckles then bumps fists with Michael and hugs Jane. "Luke called us." Michael replies. "That's sweet." Ashton sighs, "Calum." "Yeah?" I reply nervously. "Start talking." "I went and got Luke some clothes." I reply with my best poker face. " _And?_ _"_ Ashton presses and quirks his eyebrows up. I shook my head slowly, "It all happened so fast. I really c-" " _Calum,_ I had a  _really_ long day and even though I seem pretty neutral, I'm actually quite pissed. I'm not particularly in the mood for standing here listening to you give me the runaround so just _spit it out already._ " Ashton spits shortly. "Roger was in their bed and I may have acted like I didn't know and I might've hinted that I was gonna blackmail them." My words tumble out quickly and I look nervously at the floor. "You shady bitch." Jane cackles. Michael purses his lips to hide a grin. "Well that's not really big deal." Ashton sighs, "I thought you put sugar in her gas tank or trashed the apartment." "I wouldn't have trashed the apartment- I wouldn't wanna break  _Luke's_ stuff." I say. "Well she still thinks Luke is oblivious and if she thinks you might tell on them, this could be beneficial." Michael muses. "How?" Luke asks. "Blackmail, dumbass." Michael groans. "Just a little poetic justice since she wasted the last three years of your life by fucking someone you see at work  _every single day_. I mean, she could've at least respected you enough to end things. You  _proposed_ her and she said yes. That was her cue to cut things off instead of pretending that she still was interested." "I'll think about it." Luke says. "This should be in your hands. You decide what to do and we'll be here for you, okay?" Jane says and rubs Luke's shoulder. "Do you know what you wanna do?" Ashton asks him softly. Luke nods, "Yeah. I wanna see just how far she's gonna go with this. I'm gonna keep planning the wedding and try to act like everything's alright." Luke explains. "What if she keeps this going?" I ask. Luke grins, "Then we're gonna crash the wedding." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think in the comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of a fluff chapter. It's also super short... kinda like my attention span but I thi- Hey, is that rainbow?

The work day is beginning to wind down and the office is practically empty now. James, the department assistant supervisor, was fired for trying to use the company name to promote his struggling gallery so I was promoted as soon as I came in. It was a bit annoying coming into work and suffering through a falsely enthusiastic 'surprise promotion party' considering I deserved the position tenfold and James had only gotten it because he kissed the supervisor's, Mr. Sprigley's ass. I knew good and well that I only got it because James was fired before a replacement was secured but Mr. Sprigley had better watch his ass because I'm coming for his position next. As I sort through photography submissions from my coworkers, I hear a knock on my office door. "Yeah?" I say not looking up from my computer. The door swings open, "So you've got an office now?  _Nice_." Ashton says as he sweeps in with a bottle of some fancy wine I probably can't pronounce and his camera around his neck. He sits up on my desk and smiles, "It smells like weed in here." "How do you know what weed smells like?" I muse. "How do  _you_ know what weed smells like?" He shoots back. I smile and looks back at my screen. I hear his camera shutter go off and I look up him, "Really?" I chuckle. "What? You look nice." Ashton says and takes another picture. "What's the wine for?" I ask as I take the bottle from his hands and examine it. It's from 1970. "This must've cost you an arm and a leg. I hope you didn't buy this for me." I say as I look up at him. "For someone who's so mean, you're such a sweetheart." He chuckles, "This is a special occasion and you're definitely worth it." I set the bottle down then put my hands on his thighs and squeeze a little. Ashton lets out an amused sigh and pushes my hands away. I place my hands back on his thighs. "So now that you've got your own office... you think you're  _so_ cute, don't you?" He laughs. "I thought I was cute before so what's your point?" I reply smugly. He bends down and kisses me quickly then pulls away, "When are you gonna be finished with all this? I wanna get us both a little drunk." He whispers as he brushes his lips against mine. "This can wait. I'll finish it over the weekend." I reply. He pulls me up onto my feet and holds me close to him, "I think I want you here." He says quietly. My knees feel weak, "The door- someone might co-" "I locked it." Ashton chuckles. I unleash his hair from the sloppy bun I had helped do earlier and kiss his eyes, "You planned this?" I ask. "I started planning this as soon as you called me and told me about your promotion. I'm proud of you, Calum." He says genuinely. I kiss him, "Thank you." I whisper. "I've never seen you like this." He says. "Like what?" I ask quietly. "So dreamy... you look like you slept well last night and you don't look like you have an attitude. You're kind of... ethereal right now- you're not scowling like you usually are." He explains as his fingers press softly into my lower back. "I  _scowl_ _?"_ I gasp. "Yeah... it's sexy but right now you're a different kind of sexy." He soothes. "Because I'm not annoying you?" I chuckle. "That might have something to do with it." He says as he bites down softly on my neck.

 

 

"It's nearly fucking three in the morning where were you?" Jane whispers viciously when Ashton and I stumble into the apartment. "Why are you awake?" Ashton asks as he tries his best to pretend he's sober. "Are you _drunk?_ _"_ She asks. I smile and look over at the sofa; Michael's fast asleep. "We waited up for you. Michael and I called your phones and we called your jobs. Mike worried himself to sleep and I've been out of my mind and here you two are...  _drunk."_ She admonishes. "Listen to me." Ashton says as soberly as possible but not remotely well, "First of all... we _aren't drunk_ , we're-" "Fucking  _smashed!"_ I laugh. Jane gives us both an angry glare and Ashton gently slaps my behind. "Be quiet, Calum. He had to work late and I helped him out." Ashton says. "I got a promotion and now I've got  _my very own_ _desk in my own office!"_ I say slowly,"I have a  _chair_ too. It's red but it's fugly... we had sex on it... on the desk too and against th-" " _I said be quiet, Calum_." Ashton interjects as he puts his arm around my waist to hold me up. "He made me call him 'daddy' but I liked." I sigh. "Go the fuck to sleep." Jane deadpans. "I like that book, we should buy it." I muse. Ashton pulls me into our room and we fall down onto the bed. He kisses me and I can still taste the liquor on his lips. "I think she's mad at us." He whispers. I smile and touch his face, "So?" I reply. "We should've called." Ashton sighs. "There wasn't really a good time for that." I giggle. "We could've made time, baby." Ashton says and smiles at me. "When you had me against the desk with my arms pinned behind my back or when you had me against the door with your fingers in my mouth?" I slur. I feel extremely hot and there's sweat coating my skin, "I'm sweating." I whisper. "Me too, baby." Ashton replies. I climb clumsily on top of him and straddle his hips, "Are you tired?" I ask. Ashton nods. "But we've never done it like this before." I sulk. "Yes we  _have_." Ashton sighs and flips us over so that he's on top. "I don't remember so it doesn't count." I reply casually. "You remember... I  _know_ you do. You loved it  _far_ too much to have forgotten." He whispers into my ear. I bite down on my bottom lip and try to buck my hips up against his. "Go to sleep." He growls against my neck then rolls off of me. I sigh and clumsily remove my clothes as Ashton does the same. I shimmy underneath the blanket and close my eyes. Sleep overtakes me seconds later.

 

I'm awoken by Michael laying on me and Jane jumping on the bed. "What the shit?" I groan. "I ain't get no sleep because of _y'all_ , y'all not 'gon get no sleep because of  _me!_ _"_ She screams. Ashton pulls Jane down then wraps his arms and legs around her and puts his hand over her mouth, "I'm hung over and you're too loud. Try to fight me and I  _will_ bite you." He grumbles. She stays quiet. I try to push Michael off of me with no success. "So are you two official now?" Michael pipes up. I smile a little and look at Ashton. "Yeah." Ashton says with a slow blush spreading over his cheeks. Jane lets out a muffled squeal and Ashton looks down at her, "Hush." He whispers. Jane relaxes and Ashton removes his hand from her mouth. "I'm still tired, can you two fuck off?" I ask. "She's cuddly so she can stay." Ashton sighs. "You'd better not be poppin' any boners for my girlfriend." Michael warns. "Jane, the ass king is out for your heart." I laugh. "Only you could come up with something like that." Ashton laughs. "Has anyone heard from Luke? It's been a few days since I have." Jane asks. "Nope." I reply. "I called him yesterday but he didn't answer." Michael says. "I stopped by the office with lunch for him but he was busy so I dropped it off and left." Ashton says. I reach out and touch Ashton's cheek; his concerned frown disappears. "Should we leave?" Michael asks with a heavy layer of disgust and concern coating his tone. "Yeah." Ashton replies never taking his eyes off of me. Jane wriggles out of Ashton's loosened grip and Michael rolls off of me; they both quickly leave. "Oh hey we're alone." I chuckle. "You said you were tired so go back to sleep." He says as he pulls me close to him and shuts his eyes. "But I thought..." I trail off. "Decoy, sweetheart." He sighs. "But I don't wanna go back to sleep now." I sulk as I sit up and face him. "I'm hungover, you're hungover... it's just not gonna happen." Ashton giggles softly. I straddle his hips and push his shirt up, "I should just take it." I say more to myself. "Baby, I'd like to see you try." Ashton whispers as his hands firmly grip my thighs. I place my hands on his stomach and watch him closely. His breath hitches a little and his hands move up to my hips. "Tell me to stop... Make me stop." I say hoping that he doesn't. "Calum." He hums. " _Stop me."_ I urge him. "You're impossible." He sighs. I smile and lean down to kiss him. "You love it." I whisper back as I brush my fingers over his lips. "You really do something to me and I just can't tell you no." He says deeply, "I just _can't_ _"_  . I kiss him again. He's always wrapped around my finger and I smile knowing that he wouldn't want it any other way. "How do you do it?" He asks,"How in the hell do you command attention by just breathing? How are you the most crass, rude obnoxious, stubborn person I've ever met but also the kindest, most understanding and tender?" "Ew, you sound like a guy from one of those lame ass love stories." I cackle. "Like I said...  _crass."_ He sighs with a doting smile. I purse my lips to fight a smile of my own, "I swore I'd never date a guy like you." I say. "Oh?" Ashton says with slight sarcasm. "You're nice and you're friendly... you've got so much patience and understanding that sometimes it pisses me off a little. You're all about finding a solution and you're  _so grown up..._ I always thought people like that were boring. I thought there had to be madness for there to be any fun." I explain as I fumble with his fingers. Ashton's blushing a bit, "I'm not always all of those things. I lose my patience... mostly with you but it happens. I'm definitely not grown up. I just find my way, just like anyone else." He trails off for a second as he pulls me down to him and clutches me tightly. "There's so much madness going on inside my head, baby.  _So_   _much._ I worry a lot. I worry about my mother, I worry about my brother and my sister, I worry about Luke, I worry about us... I worry about never getting to open my own gallery. I want people to see the pictures I take of you. I want them to see you the way I do." I smile and kiss him, "You sound like a sap." I chuckle, "I wanna sound like a sap too." "Then just tell me something that you've never told me before." Ashton says encouragingly, "And make it good so I have something to gossip about." He touches my nose with his. "People always let me down and you're the first person that I've ever fallen in love with that hasn't hurt me. You make me  _feel_. It's been just Michael, Luke, and me for so long. Michael's had Jane for ages and Luke's always had someone on his arm but I was always alone. Nothing ever lasted and I used to wish Michael would want me. Nobody's ever touched me the way you have." I feel myself shrink inside and Ashton grins, "I'd like to think nobody's ever touched you the way I have. My hands are two of a kind." I can't help but laugh and he does too. "I'm in love you." Ashton suddenly says. I run my fingers through his hair and bite my lip, "I'm in love with you too." I reply. "You sound sappy now." He giggles and squeezes me. "I've already thrown up in my mouth nine times already." I say against his lips. "Ew then don't kiss me!" He laughs. I lick his bottom lip and he catches me in a wet kiss. "When did this even happen? Did we just wake up one morning and decide that we should totally kiss each other all the time?" I ask in between kisses. Ashton kisses me warmly then pulls away, "Maybe  _you_  did but  _I_ knew I wanted you the second I met you." I try to hide my smile, "Are you gonna keep being a marshmallow or are you gonna fuck me?" I ask as I press my hips into his. "I could do both." Ashton ponders with mock depth. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took me so long to write. I've spent the last few weeks watching a show called Please Come Back Mister. I stopped writing because I had to finish watching the show then I had to rewatch all of my favorite parts and then I couldn't stop thinking about the show and then I had to get my sisters to start watching it then I watched it some more and thought about it some more and yeah... It's a Korean drama and it's amazing so you should all watch it because it'll just make you feel so many feelings and the cast is amazing and IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL WATCH THE SHOW

"We've got a problem. We've got a  _huge, colossal, ginormous, big ass_ _fucking problem_." Luke says frantically as he all but crashes through my office door. "What the fuck?" I yell. Tyrell, a freelancer who was showing me his work nearly jumps out of his skin. "Hey, Tyrell. Look, I'm having a family emergency. Could you give us a minute?" Luke pleads. "I already know about you and your girl. Everyone knows. What could it be now? She's pregnant?" Tyrell says casually. "Yeah... she fucking is." Luke says through his teeth. "Damn. I'm gonna go. I'll be making myself busy with something. Sorry, man." Tyrell says and pats Luke on the back, "Cal, find me when you're ready." "Okay." I say. Tyrell leaves and shuts the door behind him. "She's fucking  _pregnant_ , Calum." Luke groans, "I don't even know if the baby's mine." "Do you want the baby to be yours?" I ask. "Yeah, I do.  _So badly_ but Kate's fucked everything up and I don't want my kid having to deal with all of this drama. It's too much." Luke rambles on as he pushes his fingers through his hair anxiously. "So what are we gonna do?" I ask forwardly. "She's trying to get married as soon as possible because she doesn't wanna have a baby out of marriage so I don't know what to do." Luke says. "Just tell her that I told you. She thinks I'm keeping it a secret and she'll probably hate me even more after but fuck it. I don't care." I say as calmly as I can. "But what if she aborts the baby? I wanna raise it. I want it." "She wouldn't do that, would she?" I question. "She's not even that thrilled about the baby anyway. She asked me if I didn't mind the pregnancy and I told her I didn't. If I hadn't said that, she would've aborted it." Luke mutters. I think for a moment. "How far along is she?" I ask. "I have no idea. What if the baby isn't mine?" Luke rambles on. "Sit down." I say calmly. Luke falls into a chair with a panicked huff. "I need you to stay calm, okay?" I say looking him directly in his eyes. Luke nods and takes a deep breath, "Why is this happening? I'm so in love with her..." Luke looks at me, "Why am I so in love with her? It's not really hard for me to act like everything's okay because I love her too much and part of me likes pretending that I'm oblivious to all of this shit because I don't have to face it." "I think you need to just call her out. This shit is eating you alive, Luke. I hate seeing you like this." I say. Luke shakes his head, "But then that means it'll be over.  _Everything._ We were gonna get married and then have a baby and then move to the suburbs and have more babies... we were gonna get old together- like in the movies except it'd be  _real_ for us." We sit in silence for a good while and then Luke pipes up, "If I- if I do this, can I move back in with you?" "Of course." I say assuringly. Luke cracks a pained smile, "It'll be kinda like old times." He sighs. "You can even have your old room back. We'll stay up late and talk about hot girls and I'll act like I'm straight and agree with everything you say. I won't even call you weird for wanting to bang Oprah." I say and smile warmly. He laughs genuinely this time.

 

 

"Ashton, where the fuck are you?" I ask as I lock the apartment door and remove my boots and outerwear. I can hear If You by Big Bang begin playing from our shared bedroom and I smile as I creep closer to the door. Ashton's laying across the bed in black sweatpants that are low on his waist and he's looking through the pictures on his camera. I clear my throat and he jumps a little. "Hey, baby." He says sounding a bit far away. "Hi." I say and climb on top of him. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me a little. "How was your day?" I ask. "It was good. Luke told me about what happened. This whole situation is getting worst." Ashton says sadly. My phone suddenly rings and I grab it out of my back pocket. Looking at the caller I.D., I can see that it's my mother so I answer, "Hi, mama!" I say brightly. "Hi, Calum. How are you, baby?" She says warmly. "I'm really good. How have you been?" My mother begins to tell me about how she's doing while implying that I never call and telling me how much she misses me and that she and my father are planning a trip to New York City so they can meet Ashton. I feel a little guilty because I know that I should call them more than I do. "How's Ashton doing?" She asks warmly. "He's alright. He's right here, do you want me to put him on the phone?" I reply. "Oh, that would be nice." She says. "My mom wants to talk to you." I say with a smile and Ashton takes the phone from me, "Hey, Mrs. H! What's up?" Ashton says brightly. I smile and touch his face. I try to listen to what my mother is saying but it's inaudible but very jovial. "Oh, absolutely. That way we can all celebrate Calum's promotion." Ashton says enthusiastically. I shoot up, "No! What the fuck? I didn't tell her! Ashton, no!" I whisper frantically. I can hear my mother's voice go up a bit. She's pissed. "Oh? I don't know why he didn't. I told him to tell you- several times to be honest." Ashton says as he shakes his head. "You bastard." I grumble and he pulls me back down on top of him. "That's Calum for ya, he makes every small thing bigger than it really is but minimalizes the huge stuff. What are we gonna do with him?" Ashton sighs. "Kick his ass." I hear my mother say clearly. "I'll hold him down while you swing on him." Ashton chuckles. I try to wriggle away from him but he tightens his grip on me and smiles. "Get a set time and we'll meet you there... I'm looking forward to it... okay... I'll make him call you two more, I promise... Okay... tell Mr. H I said hello. Bye, Mrs. H." He ends the call and looks at me, "Hi, sweetheart." He says smugly. "I hate you." I mutter and roll off of him. "Your parents are coming in three weeks." Ashton says casually. "Okay." I reply and look over at him. "I'm looking forward to meeting them in person. I really like them and I think they like me as well." Ashton gushes a little. I smile and nod, "My dad's gonna ask you if we're fucking." I deadpan. Ashton's face flushes and his eyes widen, "Should I lie?" He quivers. "No, I'll just tell him to stop being gross and he'll say I'm being guilty and that'll be the end of it." I explain. Ashton nods. 

 

 

"My mum is Anne Marie Dawkins." Ashton suddenly blurts out. I roll off of him as his body goes limp, "What?" I ask blankly. "Anne Marie Dawkins is my mother." Ashton says as he sits up and looks at me. "You mean Anne Marie Dawkins the multi-millionaire and surviving daughter of Christopher Dawkins?  _She's_ your mum?" I whisper. Ashton nods. "I didn't wanna tell anyone because I've never had real friends or any kind of real relationships. I grew up with nothing but fake friends and a mother who was too busy trying to make sure that she didn't let her father down that she forgot about her own kids. I had nobody except my brother and my sister. I was all they had and it wasn't easy. My mom was too busy to worry about us and she thought that if she gave us everything that we'd be okay and that we knew that she loved us. She's different now but that doesn't stop people from trying to reap their own financial benefits." Ashton says as he takes my hands and squeezes them a little. "That's why you didn't want me to meet your mom... you knew I'd recognize her. _That's_ how you're able to afford those wines. I thought you had to save up for those." I say more to myself, "But why didn't you buy your own apartment? Why were you so uninterested in penthouses if you really can afford one- well  _several_ _?"_  "I don't like things that remind me of where I came from. Besides would  _you_ wanna live in a big ass penthouse all by yourself if you could live with someone who actually makes you happy?" Ashton replies. "You've got a point." I say, "You  _still_ could've told me. This  _entire_ time we've been together there's been a whole second life that you kept from me. I know people can be shitty but what was it about  _me_ that made you wait so long?" "Cal, it wasn't you. I was afraid you'd think differently of me and then I was scared that I had let too much time pass. I'm sorry. I really am. Please, I don't wanna lose you." He's almost pleading to me and I sort of feel bad for taking this so hard. "Look, I don't care about your money or whatever financial shit is going on in your family, just don't start acting differently now. I don't want you to be different. No random expensive gifts of  _any kind,_ got it?" I say. Ashton nods like a scared little boy. "Am I allowed to treat you to wine every once in a while?" He asks. I think about all the fun we've had with his wine purchases, "Fine but that's  _it_." I say. He smiles warmly at me and leans in to kiss me but I pull away, "Got any other secrets you might wanna tell me about?" I ask sternly. "No, that's it." Ashton says as he shakes his head slowly, "Are you mad at me?" I shake my head, "I'm furious but what am I gonna do? Break up with you? That'd be stupid." I reply. Ashton sits up straight and looks down at his hands then back at me, "I'm sorry." He whispers. "It's okay. I know it isn't easy for you to find people who like you for who you are. That is crazy though because you're an amazing person." I say and tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Can I ask you about your father or is that something you're not ready to talk about yet?" I ask cautiously. "I don't know him. He left while my mom was still pregnant and he never looked back. I don't even know what he looks like. I kinda suspect that my mom doesn't know who my father is and she's embarrassed about it so she tells me that he abandoned us instead of saying she doesn't know." Ashton explains flatly, "Either way, I don't know him." I touch Ashton's hands. "Don't go throwing me a pity party for any of this stuff. What's done is done and I'm in the right now. I didn't make it this far by crying over what I didn't have growing up." He's closing himself up and I feel even more guilty for not being more understanding. He opened up to me and I shut him down. "I'm not mad at you anymore." I say quietly. Ashton just looks at me then chews on his bottom lip and I can tell that he's feeling insecure and exposed, "I really didn't mean to keep this going for so long. I was afraid. I want you to trust me." He takes my hands and presses them to his cheeks like he's trying to shield himself from me. "I trust you." I say reassuringly, "When Can I meet her?" "She's coming in two days... she said she doesn't want me to keep you from her. She really wants to meet you." Ashton replies. "Two days. Okay. This is gonna be great." I say more to myself. Ashton pulls me into his lap and quickly kisses me, "She's gonna love you." He whispers. I wonder if he's just saying that but I keep quiet.


End file.
